This Place is Death
é o quinto episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 87º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 11 de Fevereiro de 2009. Locke comete um ato desesperador para parar com as violentas viagens temporais da ilha. Enquanto isso, Ben arranja um obstáculo em sua tentativa de reunir os Oceanic 6 e levá-los para a ilha. Sinopse Na Ilha 18 de Novembro de 1988 Jin e a Expedição científica discutem sobre o que fazer. Jin quer procurar seu acampamento, enquanto Robert e os outros querem encontrar a torre de rádio que é a fonte da transmissão. Finalmente a Francesa convence Jin a acompanha-los até a torre de rádio, já que ele o caminho da praia de seu acampamento. No caminho para a torre, eles são atacados pelo monstro de fumaça. Danielle para o resto do pessoal enquanto eles caminham pela selva. Quando Robert oferece água a ela e eles percebem que Nadine, que estava carregando o cantil, está desaparecida. Jin insiste que eles deveriam fugir, mas os outros querem procurar por Nadine. Então eles ouvem um barulho, o qual Jin identifica como sendo o monstro. Um pouco depois uma árvore é arrancada e o corpo morto de Nadine cai entre eles . Enquanto se encaminha em direção às árvores, o grupo foge. No entanto, o monstro pega Montand e o arrasta pela selvapara o cerberus vent perto de algumas ruins antigas. O grupo persegue Montand e planeja segurar seu braço antes que o monstro o puxe para dentro do buraco. Enquanto o grupo luta contra o monstro, um tentáculo de fumaça envolve o braço de Montand, o arrancando fora. Horrorizados, o grupo descarta o braço cortado . Eles, então, ouvem um chamado de Montand do buraco, dizendo que ele estava ferido e precisava de ajuda. Os membros da expedição científica decidem emtrar no buraco, mesmo que Jin od avise para não faze-lo . Lacombe, Brennan, e Robert entram no buraco, mas Jin convence Danielle a ficar esperando para a segurança de seu bebê. Enquanto eles esperam, Jin sofre um flash de tempo. Mais tarde em 1988 Encontrando-se um curto espaço de tempo depois, Jin observa o braço de Montandcaído no chão próximo a ruínas cobertas de hieróglifos. Caminhando pela selva, ele vê uma coluna de fumaça. Retornando à praia, he encontra um acampameto feito, incluindo (ainda funcionando) a caixinha de música que Robert deu a Danielle. Perto disso ele encontra os cadaveres de Lacombe e Montand. Chegando perto, ele ouve vozes discutindo. Se aproximando, ele vê Danielle e Robert. Ambos estão armados com rifles. Danielle está acusando Robert de não estar sendo seu marido, afirmando que ele tinha se tornado infectado pelo monstro. Robert tenta tranquilizá-la dizendo que ainda a ama e ele não mudou. Ele insiste que o monstro de fumaça não é uma infecção mas apenas um sistema de segurança das ruínas que eles descobriram. Robert então pede para que ela abaixe a arma. Quando ela lentamente abaixa a arma, Robert levanta seu rifle pronto para atirar, mas a arma emperra por causa da trava de segurança. Horrorizada, Danielle atira em Robert. Quando Jin grita para alertá-la, ela então vira-se para ele e reconhece-o de seu desaparecimento. Insiste que ele também está infectado, então começa a atirar em direção a ele. Jin corre para a floresta afim de se esconder e vivencia outro flash. Unknown times (rapid series of time flashes) Before Jin can react he hears a gun being cocked and someone ordering him not to move. Turning around he discovers that it is Sawyer, accompanied by Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Locke, and Juliet. With Charlotte's help they communicate the situation to him. They resume travelling towards the Orchid Station. On the way Charlotte collapses and begins to speak incoherently, partly in Korean. She experiences several mental time slips and warns Jin not to bring "her back", either referring to his wife or his daughter, back because "this place is death". Dan asks for help carrying Charlotte to the Orchid, but Locke refuses, asserting that she will only slow them down. Despite Charlotte's insistence that Dan leave her he refuses to do so. Sawyer asks Locke what he wants to do if the Orchid Station ain't around anymore. Charlotte tells them they have to "look for the well - you'll find it at the well". Accordingly the rest of the group leaves them and continues on to the Orchid. Before 1988 The group arrives at the Orchid. Since they had speculated that the station might not even be there when they arrived, they are pleased to find it not only existing but in much the same condition as they expected it to be. However, right after they arrive they experience another time flash and the Orchid disappears. Remembering Charlotte's advice, Locke heads through the jungle and finds a stone well with a rope leading into it. Locke attempts to climb down the rope, but Jin stops him, threatening to cut the rope unless Locke promises to not bring Sun back. After Locke promises, he says goodbye to them all and Sawyer helps him down the well. As Locke is descending the shaft there is a time flash. Sawyer discovers the rope he is holding leads to solid dirt. The Well is gone. Locke falls to the floor of the well and breaks his leg, causing the bone to stick out of his shin. Christian Shephard appears and scolds Locke for having Ben turn the wheel, when Christian told Locke to. He instructs Locke to fix the Donkey Wheel, saying it's off it's axis, and tells him that dying is part of sacrifice. When he reaches the wheel he sees it emitting flashes of green light. Locke turns the wheel as Christian says to say "hi" to his son. Locke asks who his son is as he disappears. Meanwhile, Daniel tries to comfort Charlotte. Still suffering the effects of time flashes she tells Dan that she was born and raised on the Island. She left it with her mother who tried to convince her that she had made up the Island . Despite this, Charlotte continued to search for the Island all her life because she had never seen her dad again since she left. She also confides in Dan that she remembers a "crazy" man from her childhood who scared her. This man had told her that she must never come back to the Island or she would die. She tells Dan that she now realizes that he is that man. Moments later she dies. Off-Island 2008 Sun talks on the phone with Ji-Yeon who is back in Korea, she tells her that she misses her and that she met a new friend back in America: Aaron. After she finishes her conversation, she pulls out her gun and goes to threaten Ben. Ben tells Sun that Jin is alive, and he can prove it. Sun yells at Ben that she has spent the last 3 years believing Jin was dead. Kate takes Aaron back, putting him in her car. Ben explains that someone in Los Angeles has proof, he’ll take her and show her the truth, which is the same person that will show them how to get back to the Island. Kate begins to argue to Jack about, accusing him of pretending to care about Aaron and her just to get them to go back. Jack says he was never pretending, but Kate leaves with Aaron in her car. Sayid isn't bothering with it either, and leaves as well. Ben, Sun, and Jack remain, and Sun tells Ben to take her to where he can find proof. Ben drives the Canton-Rainier van to the church where Eloise Hawking is known to reside. Jack apologizes to Sun for leaving Jin behind, and that he should have waited for him. Sun asks why he’s telling her this now, if it’s because he wants to stop her from killing Ben. Jack says after what he just did to Kate “if you don’t do it Sun, I will.” Ben pulls the car over and yells at them telling them hes trying to protect them. They arrive at a church, and Ben pulls out Jin’s wedding ring to give to Sun, saying he was sorry he had to hold it until now, he says it was given to him by Locke. Jack brings up that Ben said Locke never went to see him, and Ben says no, he went to see Locke. Ben tells Jack and Sun that they need to help all those left on the island, and says the woman in the church can help them get back to the Island, and that time is running out to get back. Sun looks at the ring in her hand, and agrees. As they disembark from the vehicle Desmond appears and asks what they are doing there. He says "Are you looking for Faraday's mother, too?". A stunned Ben enters the church. The rest follows shortly and they find Eloise lighting votive candles. She asks Ben why only four of them are here. He replies, "That is the best I could do on short notice". Mrs. Hawking replies "Well, let's get started" and smiles. Category:Centrado em Jin e Sun